


Pretty

by gh0ulb0y



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Gay dads, Hair Pulling, Kid! Donghae, Kid! Kyuhyun, Leeteuk Has a Ponytail, M/M, Parent Fic, Smut, i write too much suju fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0ulb0y/pseuds/gh0ulb0y
Summary: Leeteuk grows his hair out long enough to put it in a ponytail. Siwon can’t handle how pretty he looks. Neither can his children.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> so my gay ass can't handle how good leeteuk looks with his ponytail so i made this. y'all can cancel me for spamming my page w/ suju fanfic

**I try and put trigger warnings as much as I can. TW// Sex and Language.**

Leeteuk had just picked up his sons; one from the after school program and the other at daycare. He had worked as the boss of a 9-5 office job. He was exhausted and wanted to get home immediately to his smiling husband and some delicious dinner.

Leeteuk had put his youngest son, Kyuhyun, in his car seat. Kyuhyun whined as he sleepy and wanted to be held by his dad.

"You can sleep on the way home," Leeteuk said in a soft voice toward his son.

Leeteuk had looked at both his sons in the backseat through the rear mirror and smiled.

"Daddy, you look really pretty with your yellow hair," six-year-old son, Donghae said as the car start to roll.

"Thank you, sweetie," Leeteuk couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles at his son's remark of his hair color.

"Did Papa cook?" Donghae asked watching the cars pass by out the window.

"I dunno. I haven't been home yet."

* * *

The trio arrived at home after a couple of minutes. Leeteuk groaned as he lifted a sleeping Kyuhyun out of his car seat. Kyuhyun wrapped his little arms and legs around his Dad. His little hand grasped at his Dad's hair.

Leeteuk opened the front door and was greeted by their two dogs and his loving husband.

"Daddy!" Donghae exclaimed while running to his Dad.

"Hey, you!" Siwon kneeled down and picked up his running child.

The dogs were barking like crazy as the two had a moment. Leeteuk smiled at the two and hear a small whine from the younger once, causing him to lean his head against the toddler.

"We're home," Leeteuk said softly, rocking the toddler. 

Siwon walked over to his husband and kissed his lips softly, followed by a small smile. Siwon guided Donghae into the dining room to talk about his exciting day in kindergarten as Leeteuk walked over to the living room and stood in front of the couch. He went to place Kyuhyun on the couch but he only gripped harder onto his Dad, also meaning he started to pull at Dad's hair.

"Ah," Leeteuk sucked his teeth, lifting him up. "Hey!"

Kyuhyun pulled the elastic out of Leeteuk's hair causing it to fall into his face. Leeteuk sighed while putting the blanket over his son, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Hey, I made-- Whoa, what did you do to your hair while I was gone?" Siwon walked into the living room and leaned himself against the entrance arch.

"I only dyed it. It was blue before but it started to fade," Leeteuk started to twirl his hair.

"I think long hair suits you," Siwon smiled and gestured to the dining room, "I made us dinner if you're hungry."

"Starving."

* * *

Siwon was listening to Donghae's story about his day, answering with only, "Mhm," or, "Oh really?" Leeteuk had been spoonfeeding Kyuhyun a small bowl of rice. 

Siwon started to look at his husband, admiring how handsome he was. His sparkling eyes, his bright smile and his long hair he could pull on. 

_Whoa_, Siwon said to himself as he stopped chewing the food in his mouth.

"Honey," Leeteuk called out.

"I'm finished," Donghae pushed his plate forward while looking at his Dad.

"Go put it in the sink and wash your hands. I'll put you to bed in a little bit," Siwon ordered, petting his son's hair.

Donghae had exited the room and ran up the stairs.

"Is work stressing you?" Leeteuk asked, wiping Kyuhyun's face.

"No, I just. . . I had thought of something," Siwon cleared his throat.

"If you say so. . ."

* * *

"Don't you think Daddy looks pretty with his yellow hair?" Donghae asked Siwon while climbing into his bed.

"Yes, very pretty," Siwon chuckled as he tucked Donghae in.

"You're pretty too, Daddy," Donghae giggled.

"Thank you, pretty boy," Siwon and Donghae both giggled, "Let's get some rest."

"Goodnight."

Siwon turned on the night light and walked out of his son's room. He made his way downstairs and saw Leeteuk washing dishes. Siwon smirked to himself and walked up to him and slowly wrapped his arms around his husband.

"You scared the shit out of me," Leeteuk whined after jumping in shock.

"I'm sorry," Siwon said, leaving kisses on Leeteuk's shoulders.

"That tickles," Leeteuk smiles as he puts a plate on the drying rack.

Siwon slowly moves his hands onto Leeteuk's hips, down to his thighs causing Leeteuk's hips to buck forward. Siwon continues the trail of kisses from Leeteuk's cheek, down to his shoulder. Leeteuk sighs as goosebumps travel up and down his body. Siwon caresses his husband's hair before taking the strands between his fingers and tugging.

"I think we should go upstairs soon," Siwon whispers into Leeteuk's ear.

"Can you give me a minute?" Leeteuk responds, swallowing hard.

Siwon smirked and pats Leeteuk's butt before disappearing out of the room.

* * *

**!! Smut Starts Here!!**

Siwon had started leaving love bites all over Leeteuk's chest causing small whines and moans out of Leeteuk. 

"Gosh, you're so pretty," Siwon whispered as he hovered over Leeteuk, pinning his wrists down.

Leeteuk bucked his hips to cause friction between his legs.

"P-please. . . " Leeteuk begged in a pouty voice.

Siwon chuckled and cooed at his husband. 

"Over," Siwon gestured Leeteuk to lay on his stomach.

Leeteuk laid on his stomach, trying to grind his hips against the bed. He kept his arms around a pillow. Siwon had started to prep Leeteuk by slipping his lube-covered fingers into Leeteuk's hole. Leeteuk couldn't help but moan into the pillow and stick his butt up.

"Hmm. . . You never fail to excite me with how horny you can be for me. Look how spread out you are."

"Gosh, just fuck me," Leeteuk whined, laying his cheek on the pillow.

"Say please."

"Please, Siwon. Just fu-"

Leeteuk's toes curled as Siwon had slowly inserted himself into Leeteuk. They both released semi-loud moans, still trying to be quiet to not wake up anyone. Siwon leaned over and placed one hand on the sheets and the other on the headboard. Siwon, holding his arousal in for an eternity it felt, let out all his arousal with his aggressive, rough thrusts which caused Leeteuk to be in a dreamy headspace. Leeteuk rested himself on his elbows, his hair bounced with every thrust. Siwon licked his lips before taking his hand off the headboard and grabbed onto the blonde strands again, tugging them so Leeteuk was closer to him.

Their bodies touched, causing more friction and sweat. Siwon did not let go of Leeteuk's hair and continued to be rough with his husband.

"S-S. . . Oh my-."

"Are you close?" Siwon moaned loudly as he was close himself.

Leeteuk continued to moan seductively, rolling his eyes back as he was so close.

Within seconds, Siwon's juices were leaking down Leeteuk's thighs and Leeteuk covered his stomach and some of the sheets in his own ejaculation. 

**!! Smut Ends Here !!**

The husbands had taken a quick shower together, embracing each other's bodies. The two had slipped into bed with non-stop kisses.

"I love you," Siwon said, caressing Leeteuk's face. "I'm sorry if I was harsh. I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay. I love you and who's to say I didn't enjoy myself?" Leeteuk smirked.

The two laughed and held each other in their arms, their naked bodies caressing each other.

* * *

The next morning, Leeteuk had put on one of Siwon's t-shirt and a pair of underwear before walking into Kyuhyun's nursery. 

"Morning," Leeteuk cooed as he lifted up the toddler.

"Wha happen?" Kyuhyun said as he tugged on his Dad's hair.

Leeteuk made a face before walked to the vanity and burst into laughter as he looked at his messy hair from the night before.


End file.
